Synthetic Legion
The Synthetic Legion is a division of the Karalian Empire consisting of robotic units. Individual units can interchangeably be referred to as either "synthetics" or "mechs". Naming Mech naming follows the format of its acronym, followed by a six digit serial number separated by a dash. An additional three digits separated by another dash indicates the model number. Example: TF-743214-12 indicates a flyer unit with a serial number of "743214" with a model number of "12". Common traits A mech will contain many processors within it which allows them basic virtual intelligence capabilities. They are not sentient by any means. However, they are capable of understanding orders from organic units, and are quick to react. Alternatively, some mechs can be controlled directly by Vaikan, and this is often done to train new soldiers in combat. Physically, synthetic units tend to vary from light blue to chrome. Most will have one camera eye used for tracking movement, while also being equipped with internal radar and infrared systems. While capable of speech, synthetics rely on radio transmissions between one another should they find the need to communicate. List of units Mech units are non-organic units. The majority of mechs are intended to assist with the Churszath as the Alda'Kapura have many AI functions built into their ships already. SD The Stinger Drone. A tiny, flying robotic insect used for recon and infiltration. Stinger drones resemble mosquitoes with a single point proboscis used to for sensing while two sideways protruding wings that levitate it. SP The Spider drone. A robotic spider with more combat capabilities than the stinger. Infiltration units capable of reaching small space. Spider drones have four legs that have feet with sticky surfaces. They have a small turret that can fire at the same capability as a pistol. ST The assault drone. A levitating heavy turret that serves as artillery. SV The virus drone. A mech that uploads corrupt data and viruses to enemy computers. Difficult to use for unknown types of computers, but overtime, this mech has become quite flexible. TN The trooper unit. A mech equipped with arm blades as well as pistol-strength guns. They stand about 1.6 meters tall. TG A guard used to police civilian areas. They are equipped with tranquilizer weapons used to quell riots. This unit is also capable of flight and can pursue criminals by disabling any vehicles as well as inflict temporary paralysis via an electric shock. Should this unit ever be overpowered, military force will substitue. TF The flyer. A mech that can levitate and fly around, notable for being able to strike quickly. TS The Spectre. A heavy mech equipped with a cloaking device. It sneaks up on enemies to strike them. TW The Wraith. A flying mech that can cloak itself. A deadly unit. JOTUN A large mech that stands at 3 meters. It is equipped with heavy weapons. The JOTUN has broad shoulders and a small head. TITAN An even large mech standing at 5 meters. While they are equipped with a multitude of weapons, their enormous arms are capable of smashing through shields. A TITAN mech has broad shoulders but no actual head. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Karalian Empire